


Smile

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Series: Advent calendar [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Daddy Issues, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: Tony becomes a single father and everything is almost too much for him - almost...





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of my advent calendar :) I know I promised different pairings, but I am totally into family stories right now :D

“I want you to take care of him,” the woman said, her voice already weak and her eyes half closed. 

  
“I can’t,” Tony said. He gulped. This couldn’t happen, he couldn’t lose her and he couldn’t take care of a baby all by himself. He wasn't made to be a father and he couldn't take care of a baby alone.

“You can, Tony.” She smiled and placed her hand on Tony’s. “And he’ll be a perfect boy – our Peter.”

__

_ 6 months later _

“Oh, please, stop crying,” Tony said, his head lying on the couch, next to where he had placed the little crying bundle. He was exhausted and tired. His apartment resembled a garbage dump and he had no idea how this should go on. Peter took all his energy, and sometimes he had the feeling his life had ended when Peter’s mother had died.

He loved Peter to death, but sometimes it felt like he  was only there for Peter – and nothing else. Peter needed all of Tony’s attention – there was no place for saving the world anymore. He was only fighting against stinky diapers and hungry bellies. Sleep was something Tony didn't know anymore. He had had those times back when he had been working all night, but this was different. This wasn't about inventing something, this was the most precious thing on earth: a human beiing - his human beiing, his blood, his love, the proof of the love between him and his gone wife. 

But nevertheless Tony felt helpless and exhausted when Peter cried and he couldn't stop it. And Tony really tried his very best to prevent Peter from crying. 

Tony looked up when the cry turned into something else. Peter started babbling incoherent stuff, and there it suddenly appeared, a giggle.

Tony sat up, staring at the baby. “Did you just laugh?” He asked and Peter turned to him, like he had understood him and gave him the most incredible smile Tony had ever seen.

It was his first smile, his first laugh and there Tony knew it – everything would be alright - no everything was already alright and worth it. 


End file.
